YOLO
by DaffyZuiny
Summary: Cuando Butters comienza a ir al gimnasio, descubre que lugares como ese son muy peligrosos. Tras ser salvado de un acosador por una persona inimaginable, comienza a sentir un extraño sentimiento hacia esa persona y unos incontrolables deseos de estar con ella. Mal summary u.u pero espero les guste n n Cratters.


**_YOLO_**

**_(1)_**

Ir al GYM en las mañanas es algo a lo que nunca me acostumbrare. Simplemente el pararme a las 8 am, bañarme, cambiarme, caminar asta el gimnasio y soportar las miradas lujuriosas de los chicos del lugar, jamás será algo que me gustará.

Mi mamá me dijo (o mas bien, me obligo) ir a un Gimnasio, ya que tenia el cuerpo muy poco definido, y ella quería que su hijo tuviera un cuerpo sexy como el de los tipos perfectos de las telenovelas. Y si yo me negaba era claro

Que me castigaría.

Ni siquiera quise protestar, ya que entonces el castigo seria peor. Asi que sin otra opción, acepte.

Pero lo que yo no tenía en mente, era la gran cantidad de hombres que habia en el lugar a tan tempranas horas. Las mujeres de ahí eran (la mayoría) algo obesas, y muy pocas eran algo delgadas. Yo, siendo sincero y no grosero, todas tenían un rostro amargado, por lo que ningún hombre se les acercaba, y pues yo tampoco. Por miedo.

Pero en ese lugar parecía que solo habia hombres homosexuales, ya que cuando llego a las 9 am al gimnasio SIEMPRE siento las miradas de los hombres libidinosos, mirándome el trasero, las piernas, el pecho, la cara y asta mi entrepierna, cosa que en verdad me da asco.

Procuro siempre estar cerca de la salida, lejos de las esquinas y aislado de los rincones oscuros, ya que ahí es en donde mas peligro puedo correr. Usualmente recibo piropos. Vulgares, para mi desgracia. Normalmente siempre tengo mis audífonos puestos, ya que asi no oigo los susurros y piropos de la gente.

No me gusta ir al gimnasio, pero por suerte, solo voy los fines de semana.

-.-.-.-

Suspiro cansado, venia de regreso del GYM, y ahora recibí una invitación a comer, _otra vez. _Trato de ser lo mas amble posible y responderles con un "No, gracias" pero a veces enserio que me hacen salir de mis límites. No me gusta nada esto de las invitaciones a comer, a pasear, o tan solo para platicar. ¿Por qué mejor no se buscan a una linda chica y la invitan a salir? Eso seria lo más normal para mí, pero no, a la fuerza quieren con un hombre. Y ese hombre por desgracia soy yo.

Yo no me tomo una persona de un físico hermoso, pero ¿Por qué ellos si? Demonios.

Miro el reloj, son las 11:30 am, una pequeña sonrisa se forma en mi rostro, era hora del desayuno. Estando cerca de mi casa me detengo en seco, desde hace un rato siento como si alguien me estuviera siguiendo. Tal vez tenga un rostro inocente, pero no soy un idiota. Decido pasarme mi casa, ya que si entro, sabrán en donde vivo. Y no quiero problemas en la noche.

Sigo caminando de manera natural asta que veo un callejón, con mucha decisión entro ahí. Necesito ser cuidadoso, ya que si algo sale mal, estaría en problemas. Me escondo detrás de unos botes de basura, trato de no hacer ningún ruido y aguanto la respiración.

Pronto escucho unos pasos entrar en el callejón, sierro los ojos. Tengo un poco de miedo, si ese tipo me descubre aquí escondido, es capas de hacerme algo que, obviamente, no me va a gustar. Escucho como los pasos se detienen.

-A donde se abra ido?- escucho una voz masculina ¡Lo sabia!

-Vi que habia entrado por aquí…- de manera silenciosa, comienzo a respirar denuevo –Bueno, ya abra otra ocasión…-

Pronto escucho como los pasos se van alejando, no soy estupido, se que ese tipo sigue ahí. Con la mirada busco otra salida, por suerte no era un callejón sin salida. Asi que de manera silenciosa me levanto y camino rápido asta la salida, al estar a punto de salir del callejón, miro una vez mas hacia atrás, no hay nadie. Suelto un suspiro de alivio, miro hacia los lados, no haya camionetas negras ni grupos de personas sospechosos. Decido por fin irme a mi casa, caminando tranquilo.

-.-.-.-

Entro a mi casa y me recargo en la puerta, aliviado de por fin estar dentro, a salvo.

-Ya llegue- anuncio, entro en la cocina y veo a mi mamá y a mi papá sentados en la mesa. Mi padre me mira y me sonríe.

-Hola hijo ¿Cómo te fue en el gimnasio?- papá regresa la mirada al periódico que tenia en sus manos, yo sonrío.

-Cansado, como siempre- contesto antes de sentarme en la mesa

-Hoy llegaste un poco tarde de lo acordado- mi mamá me mira con el ceño levemente fruncido. A pesar de ahora tener 17 años, ella seguía igual de sobre protectora, un poco menos, tal vez. Pero ahora ya no me castiga por cualquier cosa, tal vez solo por desvelarme, no estudiar a veces, sacar un 7 en un examen… Lo normal.

-Lo siento, me atrase un poco- de dije mirándola

-En que?- trate de pensar en algo rápido, no podia decirle a mi madre que constantemente era acosado por chicos del gimnasio, se preocuparía mucho.

-Vi unos pendientes muy bonitos cuando caminaba para aca-

-Y? Apoco te los ibas a poner?-

-No, pero te los regalaría a ti, mamá- pronto noto un leve sonrojo en el rostro de mi madre. Lo sabía. Tal vez el estar a lado de Cartman no fue algo malo, ya que aprendí a como manipular a la gente, o bueno, solo un poco y para ocasiones como esta, nada más.

-Oh, ya veo- mi mamá me sonríe levemente y me sirve algo de comer.

Después del desayuno, decido ir a mi habitación. Saco unos cuadernos y comienzo a hacer la tarea. Jamás he sido un niño cerebrito como Kyle, pero soy de los pocos chicos que si hacen la tarea, ya que si repruebo alguna materia, seguramente mis padres me castigarían de por vida. Y aparte… es lo unico que me mantiene ocupado. Como por ahora no tengo pareja, la verdad no tengo otra cosa interesante que hacer cuando llego de la Preparatoria.

Al terminar, miro el reloj. Son las 5 pm. Suspiro de manera aburrida, me levanto de mi escritorio y tomo una sudadera. Salgo de mi habitación y voy a la sala. Mi mama miraba a televisión. Claro, a esta hora comienza su novela, como no lo recordé. Mi madre nota mi presencia y me señala con el dedo el actor que le gusta.

-Mira Butters, quiero que tengas un cuerpo sexy como el de ese hombre- me decia emocionada. Yo solo río y le sonrío divertido. Se veia contenta al ver esa novela.

-Mama, me dejarías salir?- dije acercándome al sofá en donde ella estaba sentada sin apartar la mirada del televisor

-A donde?- aunque claro, aun en ese estado, me prestaba atención

-A la cafeteria de los Tweak's- La mire un momento, ella también. Suspiro, miro su reloj y me volvió a mirar.

-…Te quiero aquí a la 6 y media, ok?- saque una gran sonrisa y la abrasé. Ella correspondió.

-Ok! Gracias mama!- la bese en la mejilla, tome mis llaves y la mire por ultima vez, ella me sonrió. Salí de la casa tranquilo.

Tal vez sea exagerada mi reacción, pero cuando mi madre me da permiso para salir un rato, me pongo muy contento, ya no es algo que ella siempre haga.

Asi que, a paso lento, camino hacia la cafeteria de los Tweak's.

**_:D:D:D_**

**_Bueno, hola! Como están? Yo en un estado algo emo, ya que, pues esto de la adolescencia es algo complicado, por lo que no he visitado fanfiction por mas de un mes, masomenos. Lo que significa que no he leído ni comentado actualizaciones, so perdónenme._**

**_Dejando de lado eso, jaja pues si, me decidí a hacer otro"Cratters" como ustedes lo llaman. Les juro que no me habia dado cuenta de que yo habia sido el primero en escribir un fic de la pareja en español, entonces al ver que les gusto, me decidí escribir otro! (el 3ro) _****_Si les gusto y quieren continuación, déjenme un review! Que me aria muuuuuuy feliz! :D_**

**_En el _****_próximo _**capitulo **_habrá acción_**, asi que no sean impacientes C; 

**_Nos vemos! :3_**


End file.
